Through the Ships- Flarrow
by Aurum.Fidei
Summary: This is a Collaborative work with Write-To-You! It is made up of non-connected one-shots of ships and friendships from Flash and Arrow! Look on Write-To-You's profile for the other half of this work that has works for Supergirl and Legends of Tomorrow! We are excited for this Collaborative effort and hope you enjoy:)
1. Theroy

**Return of Arsenal**

 **A/N: Here is Chapter one of Through the Ships- Flarrow! It is written by Aurum. Fidei This ship is Thea/Roy!**

The Arrow Cave was empty for the night. Thea knew this for a fact. Oliver and Laurel were out patrolling for the night, Felicity was running the coms from her and Oliver's loft, and Dig had taken Lyla out to dinner for a date night. Thea was going to take advantage of the empty space.  
"Roy, get in here! I swear, Oliver won't be back for hours!" Thea beckoned for her boyfriend to follow her into the open space. He reluctantly came forward to grab her hand as he looked around.  
"This place is definitely different from the place below Verdant."  
"Yes. It is so much more spacious… AND in that room over there is a fold out couch… for when Oliver has particular nasty fights with Felicity." Thea nodded towards the closed door suggestively.  
"Thea… Is it really a good idea to get up to something when someone could walk in? I mean, have you even told them I'm back in town? Let alone that we are back together?"  
"Roy. Ollie and Laurel are patrolling. When it's them doing it the patrol lasts hours. Felicity is controlling the comms at her and Oliver's loft because she is sick as a freaking dog and Dig has datenight with Lyla. We are NOT going to be interrupted… I swear." Thea said as she stepped in closer "Besides it's not like we can go back to my place… I live with Oliver and Felicity."  
Roy nodded as he simply ducked down to capture Thea's lips in slow kiss. When he broke off he said in a husky voice "I've missed you…"  
"Show me." She said her eyes dark with passion.  
At that he let out a low growl and scooped her up into his arms and began to kiss her again. Thea quickly wrapped her around his neck to deepen the kiss as Roy began walking towards the door that Thea had pointed out to him. She began unbuttoning his shirt to gain access to more skin, needing more contact with him. Roy groaned as he, instead of opening the door, pressed Thea against the closed wooden door, setting her on her feet again so his hands were free to brace himself. Thea allowed her hands to roam his bare torso as she continued to kiss him with the passion of lost time. God, how she had missed this man. Why had she ever even considered moving on from him?  
They broke apart for a moment to look into each other's eyes. Roy silently brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear before he yet again dipped down to kiss her passionately.  
They were both too absorbed in each other to hear the commotion near the elevator.  
"Seriously, Oliver, I had it handled!" Laurel was nearly shouting.  
"Laurel. You got shot." Oliver deadpanned. He was basically carrying Laurel as she currently couldn't walk on her left leg.  
"That doesn't mean you had to come to my rescue. I can handle myself you know."  
"Laurel, you can barely walk" Oliver rolled his eyes "Lets just get you to the Med Bay so I can get that bullet out of your leg and stitch you up."  
Laurel huffed but nodded her head in agreement. That is when they both heard the rather load moan come from the other side of the Foundry. They looked that way to find a well-built man in a red and white button down shirt (currently unbuttoned) holding Thea against a door and kissing her. They stared, mouths agape, for a moment. They were in shock that Thea would bring someone down here and let someone in without informing anyone. They were more shocked that Thea was seeing someone and hadn't told anyone.  
It was that moment that the man began to kiss Thea's neck and Thea opened her eyes and her gaze landed on Laurel. Her eyes widened as she immediately shoved the man off and he turned to see what was making her react that way and- "Roy?" Laurel shouted.  
"What in the HELL is going on Speedy?" Oliver walked over forgetting all about injured Laurel.  
Laurel wobbled on the spot for a moment "Whoa, Oliver! Kinda can't walk over here! Bullet in my leg! Not that I don't want to know what the hell is going on but can you just please help me over to the table first before you charge after Roy?"  
Oliver glanced back and immediately did as he was asked helping Laurel to the metal table that was used for medical procedures. "Sorry, Laurel."  
Laurel then took her mask off as she hoisted herself up onto the table. "Now please, Thea, explain yourself. And fast. How long has Roy been in Star City? How long have you been back together? Why is it that this information was never given to us?"  
"It's been a week. I finally found a way that we can talk to the police department about Roy's supposed death in prison. We can nullify it, saying he was forced into saying he was the Arrow and Roy can come home and out of hiding." Thea said deftly ignoring Laurels last two questions.  
Oliver stared blankly as he moved his head from side to side. He then brought his hands up to his head as he said "That is great news! We have so much that needs to be done. Roy come with me really fast we can talk upstairs while Thea patches Laurel up." Oliver had come forward to roughly grab Roy by the arm and start to drag him towards the elevator and away from Thea.  
"Ollie, no killing my boyfriend." The said in a warning tone as she made her way towards Laurel. She knew there was no use fighting her brother. He was going to talk to Roy one way or another.  
Oliver didn't answer as the elevator door closed and he and Roy ascended onto the ground level.  
"Ok, Laurel. I guess it's me and you down here. Why don't you show me your leg and we can dig out the bullet and get you stitched up."  
"And while you are at it you can finish answering my questions." Laurel retorted as she swung her injured leg up onto the table and began pulling her pant leg back to reveal a bloody mess. She winced as the leather scraped against the wound.  
"Ouch. What happened, Laurel?" Thea asked as she readied the supplies on the table.  
"Nope don't even try to change the subject. How long have you guys been back together? Why keep it a secret?" Thea focused on the task at hand, thoroughly cleaning the gunshot wound ignoring the older woman's questions. "Thea, please, I am not going to ask you to tell me again. Now tell me. You know you can trust me right? You have always been like another little sister to me."  
"I know." Thea said as she began to carefully remove the bullet with sterile tweezers.  
Laurel winced at the sudden and more intense pain in her leg but pushed on through the conversation "Then why aren't you answering me?"  
Thea looked up and looked Laurel in the eye before she looked down again. She removed the bullet from her leg in a swift motion before saying "Fine. We have been back together for about a month now. I have been going to Bludhaven to see him every weekend for a day. Today was the first time he has been back in Star City. Tomorrow he has a meeting with your Dad."  
"So that's where you have been the last few Saturdays…. You know I would have understood that a lot better than 'I just can't' when we were arguing about patrol assignments." Laurel laughed slightly before wincing as Thea once again began digging around in her wound to ensure there was no bullet fragments.  
"Well, we didn't want anyone to know…" Thea said as she began cleaning the wound again, keeping her head down in the process so she didn't have to meet Laurel's eyes.

"Why? We would have all been so happy for you! We all have missed Roy so much in the last year and would love to see him and have him back on the team. If he wants back in, that is." Laurel said. She squinted in pain as Thea began suturing her wound.  
"Roy and I… we didn't want to mess things up this time. We were both in bad places the last time and we just want to be able to be happy and we wanted to see if we could even work together still before we complicated things further by telling you guys…" Thea said as she carefully sutured the wound shut. Thea, unlike Oliver, gave tiny and precise sutures so she took longer.  
Laurel hated the feeling of her flesh being tugged at, but she gritted her teeth and continued talking "You and Roy are good for each other, Thea. You deserve some happiness. You were always happy with Roy, and that boy loves you like no other. He simply worships you. That's everything a girl could ever want." Laurel finished talking just as Thea tied off her thread and looked up, her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. She wrapped Laurel in a strong embrace that lasted a long time.  
"Thank you, Laurel. You really are my big sister I never had…" Thea's voice was thick with emotion.  
When Thea pulled back she was able to then help Laurel down off the table and back to the changing room so Laurel could put on street clothing.

Meanwhile upstairs

Oliver had led Roy out of the elevator and into his office. He had sat down at his desk and motioned for his former protégé to sit across from him.  
They stared at each other in silence for a long period of time before either of them spoke.  
"Roy," He started "It's been a long time. I am happy you are going to finally get to come home."  
"Me too, Oliver. It's been a long time coming and I am glad it can finally happen." Roy was nervously rubbing his legs as he looked between Oliver and the door behind him.  
"I am not going to hurt you Roy. I am just going to tell you one simple thing: If you dare hurt Thea in any way shape or form, you will find yourself having arrows in places you do not want arrows. And yes there are preferable spots on your body." Oliver was cool and collected as he said his threat, looking especially menacing in his green mask. Roy simply gulped as he continued to jitter in his seat.  
Before Roy could speak again Oliver began to pull something out of his desk. With a heavy thud a bottle of good tequila was placed on top of his desk as well as two shot glasses.  
"Now let's take a shot to celebrate your return." Oliver said as he poured out the two shots.  
"To family." Roy said weakly as he raised his shot up and downed it  
"To family." Oliver concurred as he downed his own shot.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first one-shot! Please read and review! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Not sure who will get their one shot done first ;) Please also keep an eye out for the other half of our Collaborative work on Write-To-You's profile! Again reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Snowbarry

**Author's Note: This is written by Write-To-You. Or me. Because I'm Write-To-You. I think you got it.**

 **Set in Season 2:**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So, I've decided to start a journal! Who knows how long that'll last. I got about a month into my previous one, but then with everything that happened, I forgot to write._

 _I bet I could have used a journal though. The Particle Accelerator failed. Not only that, but it exploded, leaving Dr. Wells without the use of his legs, and Ronnie... Ronnie's dead._

 _But! It hasn't been totally bad. There's someone new at STAR Labs. His name is Barry Allen, and he has the ability to run at super speeds. He, Cisco, Dr. Wells and I were on a mission to save the city._

 _That was before Wells turned out to be Eobard Thawn, or the Reverse Flash, the man that killed Barry's mom. And is also a descendent to Eddie, who now is also dead, along with Ronnie, who came back to life, or, actually, never died, and turned into a superhero, but in saving the city from a singularity that was going to destroy the city, caused by Barry going back to save his mom-_

 _Yeah. This is why I need a journal._

 _Instead of stating everything that has happened to me (including traveling to different worlds, and now having Harrison Wells -the real one's- Earth 2 Doppleganger on the team), I'm going to talk about things happening now._

 _There's this new man on our team, Jay Garrick. I think that he's trying to make a move on me, and I'm not sure how I feel about it._

 _It's not that I'm still stuck on Ronnie. Ronnie's been gone for a long time- even though he came back to life, he never really returned. It was never the same. In truth... I think I've fallen for someone else._

 _His name is Barry Allen. He has an amazing smile, beautiful green eyes, the most caring and wonderful heart I've ever known, and the ability to run at super speed and save lives. The whole crime fighting thing scares the living daylights out of me, but it's part of what makes Barry so amazing and special._

 _I don't actually know when I fell in love with him. I've known him now for, what? 2 years? At least close to that long. I found out for sure that I liked him when the Everyman (a meta that had the ability to turn into anyone he touched) kissed me. I barely resisted. I kissed him back, and I knew, then, that I had truly moved on from Ronnie._

 _But love? That happened, I think, the day that Barry stopped the singularity. He didn't save his mom. He came back to his life, full of responsibility and trials and hardship. And I love him so much for it. I do, I love him, so so so so much, and the worst part is I can't do anything about it. I've finally moved on. I've finally found the man of my dreams (other than Ronnie, of course. He will always be the man I love, but I can find someone else, too), and I can't even have him._

 _I don't think he's moved on from Iris. He says he has, and has even acted like it at some points, but, really, how can he? Iris is amazing. She's tough, and confident, but she's caring, and shows heart. I don't. I can't. I try, I really do, but I will never be Iri_

"Barry Allen!" Caitlin shrieked loudly as her notebook was taken from her hands.

"I didn't take you as the journaling type." Barry said thoughtfully, tilting his head to one side as he flipped through the pages. "Oh, it's the first entry. So you're not really the journaling type."

"What do you mean by that?" Caitlin asked, affronted.

Barry shrugged, and she tried to grab the book from his fingertips. He flashed out of the way. "Wait, wait, I'm not done."

"Give that back, it's personal!" Caitlin yelled, leaping to her feet.

Barry laughed, a teasing glint in his eyes. "I know. That's why I took it." He turned the first page. "Anyway, I don't think there's much about your life that I don't already know."

Caitlin growled in frustration, tears threatening to start. She took a deep breath and held them back. "Bartholomew Allen, I swear, if you don't give me that journal in the next 3 seconds, the next time you get hurt I will purposefully stitch you up the wrong way. Or, um, not place you're bones the right way, or-"

Barry handed her back the journal, shaking his head. "Alright, alright, suit yourself. No need to get upset."

She clutched the book to her chest, and found herself shaking. "Some things you just- just aren't allowed to read."

He cocked his head at her. "Hey, you ok? You seem kind of pale?"

She forced her face to look normal. "It's the lights." Then she turned and fled from the Cortex.

 **Line-BREAKER-Line-BREAKER-(isthisworking?)Line-BREAKER!-Line-BREAKER!**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Jay has started to become a huge problem. I honestly feel bad having that as my opinion of he now, but it's so true. He's obviously trying to make a move on me, but I don't want to date him._

 _Doesn't it just figure- the one guy that finally shows an interest in me, I don't feel the same way about him. If it was Barry, I would be the happiest girl in the world. But, no, it has to be Jay. He's cute, I guess, but he calls Barry "kid" all the time, and Barry and I are the same age, so it's a little strange that he wants to date me..._

 _Speaking of Barry, he seems fine with the whole thing. If anything, he's happy for Jay and I. It's breaking my heart. Obviously, Barry wants nothing to do with me, romantically wise._

 _Or maybe he just wants nothing to do with me, period. Lately, I've been feeling like everything is changing. Dynamic trio Barry-Caitlin-Cisco is gone, and, though Barry's keeping up his friendship with Cisco, he hasn't invited me for coffee, or over to watch a movie in a long, long, time._

 _That hurts- it really does. I don't want to, I don't know, force myself on him, but at the same time, I can't just let him go. I love him, and not spending time with him anymore is killing me._

 _The worst part_

"Do you always write in you're journal in the Cortex at 1:00?" Barry Allen whispered in her ear.

Caitlin jumped and screamed so loudly and Barry actually took a step back. "BARRY! Don't do that!"

"Whoa, sorry!" He held up his hands, looking bemused. "If I had known you were going to go all Black Canary on me, trust me, I wouldn't of."

Just because he was still close to her, she reached out and punched his shoulder. "You can't just walk in here and startle me like that."

He got a playful smirk on his face, and she reflexively hugged her book closer to her chest. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to steal your journal again, Cait, I promise."

"I don't believe you." She glared at him, and carefully put her notebook in one of her desk drawers. "I don't see why you want to read it so much, anyway."

He shrugged. "Because I'm bored, have nothing better to do, and you're reaction was worth it, anyway."

He wouldn't be acting so normal if he had seen what I had written about him. Caitlin repeated over and over in her head. "Well, it's rude, and it's private."

"You know," Barry grinned. "Having you keep saying that is making me really wonder what is in that journal. What's so completely awful that I don't already know it?"

"Not... not awful. Just private." Caitlin felt like a broken record. What else could she really say, though? 'Oh, yeah, I'm just writing about my undying love for you, and how it is completely unrequited and it's killing me inside. Nothing too important.'

"It's nothing that you need to know." Caitlin continued, closing the drawer and turning back to her desk. It was, actually, something he needed to know. Just... not yet.

 **This-Line-Breakers-On-FIIIIIIIRRRRREEEEEEEEE-(and-Barry's-nosy)**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've nearly stopped writing in you! SO MUCH has happened I don't even know where to start._

 _Cisco, Harry and Barry went to Earth 2 to find Zoom and Jesse. They got her back, and she's actually become my friend. That is probably the only good thing that has come out of that trip._

 _When they came back, everything started to go wrong. Jay was killed by Zoom. Barry has been really distant. And Cisco told me that my Earth 2 doppleganger has ice powers and loves to kill._

 _I'm scared. I'm terrified. What if I become like Killer Frost? Lately, I've felt so cold inside. My heart is being broken every time I see Barry's face. It's lost it's light. His eyes don't sparkle like they used to, and his smile usually doesn't reach his eyes._

 _I've shut myself off, mostly. I don't talk to Cisco like I used to, or bring anyone coffee. I rarely even go into scientific rants about the newest metahuman. This year has taken it's toll on all of us, and it's just so hard to remember why we're doing this._

 _I wish that I could help Barry in some way. I wish that I could do what Iris does, and comfort him when he most needs it. I'm too scared. I'm scared that if I say something wrong, everything will come out. I'll admit that I love him, or worse, shut myself off from him so much that it will never be the same. Then what? I don't know which situation is worse. They'll both end in pain._

 _I don't know what to do anymore. I don't even know who to turn to. My_

"Hey, why are you crying?" Barry stepped into her field of vision, and for once, Caitlin didn't startle, or yell at him, or jump out of her chair and run away.

She just looked at him, before standing up, and wrapping him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Barry. I'm so sorry."

Caitlin could feel his surprise in the way he held her: A little stiffly at first, but then tighter, harder, until she was pressed so close to his chest that all she could breath was Barry Barry Barry.

"I never meant for everything to happen this way." She whispered, her tears making her voice horse and wobbly. "I should be able to be there for you. I should be there when you need me the most, and I never am."

"That's not true." He protested, voice directly in her ear. "You are, Cait. You're always there right at the moment when I don't know what I need. Then I remember that I need you."

She pressed her nose into his shoulder and took a shaky breath. "I've been pushing you away, and it's not fair. It's just been so hard lately-"

"I know." He breathed. "I know."

No you don't, Barry. No you don't.

 **Line-Breaker-I-Promise-It'll-End-Well-No-Angst-Without-A-Happy-Ending!**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _If my life was a building, it would be rubble. Everything is burning around my shoulders, and I don't know where to turn anymore._

 _Jay is Zoom. I should have seen it all along. I should have figured it out. I didn't, because I didn't want to. Barry was right all along. He didn't trust Jay from the beginning. None of us should have._

 _But I did, and now I'm afraid that Barry will never be the same. He's never going to trust anyone, ever again. Because now Wally's kidnapped, and Joe and Iris are both complete messes._

 _Zoom wants Barry's speed. He needs it to heal. He doesn't deserve it. Nobody but Barry deserves to have speed, because it seems like he's the only one who uses it for good things._

 _Metahumans are everywhere. The Black Siren is one, which jarred the group to the bone, because Laurel was killed by Damian Dark. I think that's what broke Cisco. Everyone has broken at one point or another, and I'm not sure if we can be put back together. I'm not sure if we can be whole again._

 _I think I broke when I saw Barry throw Jay's helmet on the floor. His eyes were dark with such a rage that it actually scared me. Then he ran, and I don't know what happened. I don't know what he did. I don't want to._

Caitlin set down her pencil, and shoved her journal back into it's drawer. She couldn't handle this right now.

 **Yes-It's-Another-Line-Breaker-I'm-Running-Out-Of-Things-To-Say**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _People say that there are valleys and hills in people's lives. I think I've been living below sea level all year, and recently, I got to the center off the earth it was so low._

 _Zoom kidnapped me. He threatened me, and forced me to love him, and told me Barry was dead. For 3 week, I was broken. Then he gave me a choice. I could stay, and my life would be spared, or I could leave, and everyone I loved, including me, would die._

 _I couldn't do it. So I left._

 _It turned out that Barry was alive. He met me in the Cortex, and hugged me like his life depended on it. Then he told me how he had lost his speed, and been trapped in the Speed Force for days as an attempt to get it back. He kept apologizing, over and over, for not coming to my rescue._

 _I want to kiss him so badly. I want to tell him everything. I'm so scared. I see Zoom everywhere, and I need someone to be there for me. Cisco's trying, but he just doesn't understand like Barry does. He never has. Cisco's never lost anyone._

 _I'm worried about Barry. I think that he's starting to have a false sense of security because of his time in the Speed Force. I've heard what everyone else has said, but I'm not going to take part. If Barry thinks that he can stop Zoom, then I believe him. I'll always believe him._

"See? I'm not sneaking in and surprising you." Barry stepped into the Cortex, and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. He had been doing a lot of that, lately. Caitlin thought he was trying to make her feel secure. Protected. It was working a little bit, too, and she was grateful.

"Thank you." She murmured, not feeling up to banter with him at the moment. "I appreciate it."

He tilted her chin with his fingertips. "Are you ok? I mean, I know with everything that's happened that's a stupid questions, but..."

Caitlin looked down at her journal, and back at his beautiful green eyes. Something surged through her, and took a deep, steadying, breath. "Barry, we need to talk. Right now. I can't hold this in any longer."

He sat down immediately, and took hold of her hand, face lined with worry. "What's going on?"

"I- Ever since-" She didn't know where to start. "I've been pushing myself away from you lately, and it's not because I want to. It's because I feel like I have to. I can't keep this a secret anymore, but I just don't know how to say it."

"How about you write it?" Barry murmured, rubbing his thumb over across the back of her hand.

Caitlin looked again at her journal, then picked it up and handed it to him. "Read it."

"What?"

"Read it."

So he did.

 **Author's Note: What do you guys think happens next? Let me know in the comments!**


	3. Sara&Laurel&Felicity

**A/N: Hey all it is me, Aurum. Fidei, with another chapter! Dang y'all are spoiled today with TWO updates… But anyways with is the first platonic ship oneshot it is a Smoakin Lance :) otherwise known in my world as Felicity with any of the Lance's in this case Laurel and Sara! Enjoy!**

 **Smoakin Lance Sandwich**

Felicity could not handle it! She was going to go and hack past the first government firewall she could come across. She just needed to get to her computers in the foundry… And maybe get a coffee. Yea, a large coffee. She couldn't believe her mother had done it again! And so soon after her break up with Lance! Her mother seriously had a bad habit of marrying men who swept her off her feet when she had a broken heart… She supposes she should have stayed on the phone long enough to learn her new step fathers name but that doesn't matter now. Felicity just wants to hack.

Felicity expected to find the Foundry empty when she walked in with her large triple shot latte. But she was instead met with something she never thought she'd see. Laurel Lance was sitting at her desk a bottle of wine was sat there in front of her as well as a glass. Laurel was holding something. Felicity knew that if Laurel was contemplating drinking she must be holding her one year sobriety chip. Laurel prized the chip as it was her biggest milestone as of yet.

"I thought I would be the only one coming here to sulk. Although my sulking involves illegal act of hacking and not breaking a streak of sobriety. I don't even have a streak of sobriety. You do. Which would be why you are sitting here looking between that bottle and that chip." Felicity laughed nervously as Laurel looked at her a hurt expression on her face "Why are you almost breaking your sobriety?"

Laurel opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the elevator opening and Sara walking in dressed to train. She took in the scene in front of her.

"Ok, so I take it we are all in the know since we are all here?" Sara said as she decidedly sat on the floor between the two.

"In the know about what? I am here because my stupid mother eloped again. I didn't even stay on the phone long enough to get a name. I came here because I want to hack. And I like hacking on these computers. What are you talking about?" Felicity was confused

The two sisters smirked at each other despite their own frustrations at the situation.

"Yea, you should have stayed on the phone. Your mom eloped with our dad. We are both here expressing our frustrations over not being told of our fathers intentions… At least that's why I am here." Sara said, looking pointedly at her sister.

"Hit it on the nail. I even SAW dad yesterday. Did he tell me about his plans? Nope! Nope!" Laurel threw her hands in the air before she again started her game of glancing between her sobriety chip and the bottle of wine. "You guys can go ahead and do what you were planning on doing. Don't mind me."

Sara and Felicity glanced between each other before Sara grabbed her sister and hauled her up and off the chair and Felicity grabbed the bottle of wine and glass. They walked to the conference table where Sara and Laurel sat down. Felicity set the bottle of wine in front of Laurel and promptly popped the cork off the bottle.

"Felicity!" Sara said in shock as she stood to try and grab the bottle from Felicity "That is not how we are going to keep her sober!"

"She is not going to drink it. She is just pouring it." Felicity said as she moved the bottle out of Sara's reach. "Now that I know its Lance my mom eloped with I am not so upset. He will actually take care of her and love her. Unlike the last five assholes she married… But you guys, understandably do not have that view. So I am going to help you two. So, this is what we are going to do, Laurel is you are going to satisfy one part of your urge. You are going to pour this wine. But I am going to drink it. And I am going to end up drunk because I am a terrible light weight and you two will both have a hilarious story about your new step sister."

The both looked at her gob smacked for a moment before Sara glanced over at Laurel and said "Well? Pour baby sis some wine!"

Promptly Laurel poured a generous amount of wine into the glass before handing it to Felicity. Felicity swirled the wine and began to drink.

"Ok, so I really feel like we barely know you, Felicity. And yet here we are: Step-sisters. And Sara said you're the baby sister?" Laurel asked tilting her head.

"Well, yea. Since I am only 27." She said after taking a gulp of wine.

"Wow. Ollie is really robbing the cradle with you." Sara said laughing.

"Please do not bring Oliver into this conversation. Or I will babble about him and bring up the fact we have all dated him and slept with I am sure and that is extremely awkward and oh good Lord I brought it up anyways. Lord, I am not even drunk yet what the hell am I gonna say then?" Felicity downed the rest of her wine before rubbing her hands into her face.

Sara grinned deviously at Laurel, indicating the now empty glass. Laurel grabbed it to pour another glass of wine and nudged the now full glass towards Felicity.

Felicity peeked through her hands to see the glass. She groaned as she put her hands down so that her embarrassed blush was now evident as she took the glass in her hand.

"You know I always wanted sisters." Felicity admitted as she swirled her wine "I've always been kind of jealous of all of your guys' sibling relationships. Because, well, I don't have that."

"Well, now you've got us!" Laurel said grinning, her anger at her father forgotten for the moment.

"Just know that being sisters now means that instead of leaving when we come across you and Ollie going at it here in the foundry we will yell things such as 'keep it in your pants'" Sara started with a smirk

"'Please get a room' and also just general sounds of disgust whenever you guys do anything remotely couple related." Laurel finished

Felicity sipped her wine and nodded "Fair enough I guess… But please remember I happen to be really good at finding buried photos…"

"Blackmail… I like it" Sara grinned as she hopped to her feet.

"Where you going?" Laurel asked as she poured Felicity another glass of wine.

"I did come here to train. We can continue to talk but this party must go over to there because I would like to do the salmon ladder."

"C'mon Laur' we can sit at my desk. Oliver put the salmon ladder in front of it just so I could see him do it. He knows I like seeing him shirtless…" Felicity said the wine clearly was affecting her.

"No comment…" Laurel said as she followed Felicity to the platform were all her computers were. Felicity sat herself in her chair and Laurel found herself sitting on an open spot on the desk facing her new sister. Sara had already begun her workout; the clanging of the salmon ladder loud ringing throughout the foundry.

Felicity had finished off her glass of wine so Laurel filled the glass and handed it over to her. Felicity laughed before taking a sip of the wine and spinning in her chair. Then, out of nowhere, she was all buisness. She set the glass down and began working at her computer. Laurel curiously looked at the screen but was unable to follow what was going on.

"AH-HA!" Felicity giggled maniacally as she spun in her chair once again. Laurel jumped back in surprise.

"Who'd ya hack, Lis?" Sara grunted from the salmon ladder.

"No one" She responded still giggling. At that Laurel looked over her shoulder and started laughing herself. Interested Sara dropped down.

"What's so funny?"

"This! Dad and Donna got married in a bar! That just so happens to double as a chapel!" Laurel was nearly hysterical at this point "Oh the irony."

"How'd you know to look for this? How'd you know they didn't get married at the court?" Sara asked the still giggling Felicity.

Felicity suddenly got very serious. "Sara. My mom lived in Vegas. They got married in Vegas. Plus my mom was a cocktail waitress there and it is where she always gets married. At least I don't have to do background checks on Quentin." With that Felicity gulped the rest of her wine and begun spinning in her chair again.

Laurel began pouring yet another glass of wine. Felicity went to grab the glass but was intercepted by Sara.

"Are you sure you should have more?" She asked.

"I am willingly getting myself drunk to embarrass myself in front of my new badass bad guy ass kicking step sisters. I am pretty sure I can handle another glass of wine." Felicity slurred.

"Ok fine. But this is the last glass." Sara said.

"Okie dokie!" Felicity brightened as she grabbed the glass from Sara

"By the way… How many times has your mom been married?" Laurel asked carefully

"Including my sperm-donor of a father… Quentin is her 7th marriage. None lasted very long… 2 never even knew I existed and that is saying something since the marriages occurred while I was a child…" Felicity said in a sing-song voice as she took sips of wine

Sara and Laurel shared a glance between themselves before staring at Felicity in shock.

"I have never really had a father. My dad abandoned us when I was young. I was old enough to remember him. That's about it. All my step-dads never really cared about me. Honestly, your dad is the only real father figure I have ever had… and well now he IS my step-dad… You two are really lucky you have him for a dad, you know. My father sucks." Felicity babbled.

"Well Felicity, our dad- I know he already views you as his daughter, because he views a marriage as a blending of a family. So we are sisters and you're his daughter and he is your dad." Laurel said while smiling.

"And please for the love of God, stop saying 'step'. " Sara said exasperated as she turned and walked back to the salmon ladder and leaped up to started the process yet again.

Felicity burst into giggles yet again before gulping the rest of her wine down and setting the empty glass on her desk next to the nearly empty bottle.

"Don't you dare give her anymore wine, Dinah Laurel Lance" Sara said.

"Ooo full names… What's Sara's full name... OH wait I can find out for myself!" Felicity went back to work on her computer for a moment the only sounds to be heard was the loud clanks from the salmon ladder and the clicking from the keyboard. "What?! No middle name? Seriously?"

"Yup. They kept it simple when I was born." Sara huffed.

Felicity seemed satisfied with that as she began to spin in her chair yet again. She began to spin herself rather quickly before all of a sudden stopping. "Ohhh… That was not the smartest idea… Felicity why are you so stupid… This chair spins so you can see around the lair… not so you can drunkenly spin in circles…" She began to talk to herself as she held her head in her hands. She began to mumble incoherently as her eyes began to water.

"What's that?" Laurel asked hopping off the desk to kneel in front of Felicity. "Felicity, what's wrong?"

That caught Sara's attention. She flung herself down and walked over to the platform, crawling under the desk so that she was sitting on the ground next to Felicity as well.

"Lis, what's the matter?" Sara ask as she placed a hand on the younger woman's knee.

"I am acting so strangely… I must have ruined my first impression as your sister…." Felicity wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes but her voice gave away the emotion "I mean, not that you guys were expecting much. I'm just your tech support. And your ex's girlfriend. And usually that means someone hates you… I mean if you're dating their ex… And I am dating both of my sisters ex's. That sounds weird… Like I am dating two people… Which I am not… I am completely faithful… But yeah, I am dating Oliver and that is weird because you two both dated him... And you're now my sisters… It's strange. And I feel like tonight I have only embarrassed myself…. I mean come on. Spinning in a chair laughing like a maniac? I sounded like ARGUS should be locking me up at one point… I haven't gotten drunk in a very long time I am so sorry for being strange…." Felicity had rambled on for a few minutes not making complete sense when she trailed off she simply looked down and placed her head back into her hands. She was turning her chair back and forth and attempting to ignore the two sets of eyes that were on her.

"We do not hate you, Felicity Meghan Smoak" Laurel stated solidly

"We could never hate you." Sara said with a smile as she tried to get Felicity to look at her.

"You also did not ruin your 'first impression' as our sister. You got yourself drunk just to help my sobriety and to entertain us and by the way, you succeeded. Your laugh is hysterical and you spinning in your chair is so fun to see because it is so nice to see you let loose." Laurel said kindly.

"And we are HAPPY to see you with Ollie. You two are good for one another. Neither of us had good relationships with him. We are good friends with him though." Sara said.

Felicity simply kept her head down refusing to look up as she rotated her body back and forth on her chair.

"Ok, Sara. Time for the big guns. We need a Lance Bear hug!" Laurel said as she looked at Sara seriously.

Sara immediately grinned before nodding her agreement. Before Felicity could react Laurel and Sara had tackled her off of her chair and onto the ground and were hugging her fiercely trapping her arms against her side. She stiffened at first, but loosened up and almost immediately began to giggle. The other two women started to laugh as well. They remained in that position for a good minute before they all stood, Laurel and Sara helping to steady a wobbly Felicity.

"I think you need to rename that." Felicity said with a grin.

"What? The Lance Bear hug?" Sara asked

"Yea… I'm not a Lance." Felicity said

"What do you have in mind?" Laurel asked knowing the tech genius already had an idea drunk or not.

"I think we should call it a Smoakin' Lance Sandwich." Felicity said breaking out into a grin as she giggled yet again.

"I like it" Sara said as she slung an arm around Felicity's shoulder.

"Me too. I say we go and get Chinese food and some movies and we can head over to my apartment. Because a sisters' night isn't complete without some Chinese and a movie night." Laurel said as she too put an arm around Felicity.

The three sister then walked out of the lair to enjoy the rest of their evening.

 **A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please read and review as always:)**


	4. Caitlin&Barry&Cisco

**Author's Note: Hi! It's me (Write-To-You) again.**

 **I give full credit to my sister... well, no, not full credit, I still wrote it, but she came up with the idea.**

The idea started because they were bored. It was an unusual phenomenon, them being bored, considering all of the meta humans and social drama that was constantly invading their lives.

But it was a nice day, and Caitlin, Barry and Cisco didn't know what to do with it. As fun as going for drinks was, no one wanted to go in the morning, and their meager paychecks didn't allow for going out to eat much. That got them on the topic of free entertainment.

Caitlin suggested a hike. Barry reinforced the idea, and Cisco... well, Cisco just shrugged and went off to get some snacks, because everyone one knew that if Caitlin brought them, it would be lame stuff like tasteless protein bars and fruit.

Caitlin bounced off as well, calling over her shoulder that she would pick them both up in an hour, so they should figure out where they were going to go for the hike.

As planned, an hour later Caitlin had driven to Barry and Cisco's respective houses. She drove down the highway until they reached a more country area (with Barry complaining all the while that it would have been faster for him just to run them there), and pulled up at Cloudy Mountain. It was tall, and steep, and looked dangerous and fun- exactly what they wanted.

Caitlin hopped out of the car first, and rummaged in the trunk as the boys collected their items. When she came around the side of the vehicle, Barry dropped his backpack.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Caitlin?" Cisco demanded, only half joking.

She had traded out her usual heels for a pair of high endurance hiking boots, and her usually long, curled hair was stuffed under a baseball cap, in a messy ponytail. Caitlin only smiled at him. "Oh, come on Cisco, you didn't really think I would climb a mountain in my work shoes, did you?"

Her friend turned red, and inspected his own shoes, which were Doctor Who sneakers. Barry snickered, and hoisted his backpack higher. "We ready?"

"Wait!" Caitlin disappeared back into the trunk of the car again, and came out with an enormous backpack.

"Jeeze, Caitlin!" Cisco exclaimed. "Did you pack HR in there or something?"

She wrinkled her nose at him. "No, but I did bring snacks, water, a first aid kit, sunscreen, bug spray, a rain poncho, an emergency space blanket, matches, a headlamp, some calorie bars for Barry, an emergency flare, and a few other things."

"What, no tent?" Cisco said dryly.

There was the "I will kill you with my eyes" glare. Barry sighed. "Let's go, guys. Caitlin can bring what she wants."

" _Thank you_ , Barry." Caitlin beamed at him, and set off toward the hike entrance.

The next 15 minutes were spent in silence, Barry watching as Caitlin expertly maneuvered up the hill, never stopping, never hesitating. Cisco went sluggishly behind them, panting.

"I didn't know you were a hiker, Caitlin." Barry commented after awhile.

"Ronnie and I used to do a lot of mountain climbing together." Caitlin shook her head with a faint smile. "He had a weird idea of what was considered a date."

Cisco laughed breathlessly. "That sounds like Ronnie." He tripped over a root and collapsed into a sitting position. "Hey, you may be on the line to win the Fittest Female of 2017 award, but I'm not, so can we take a break?"

Caitlin laughed, and shook her head at him. "All you had to do was ask, Cisco."

He dragged himself weakly to a rock and grabbed the water bottle Caitlin handed him. She tossed one to Barry as well, and he gulped at it.

"So!" Caitlin bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, taking a few sips out of her bottle. "Which path are we going to take? Hard, or harder?"

"Easy." Cisco groaned.

"Sorry, man, wrong mountain." Barry snickered. "I vote harder. I'm in the mood for some good climbing."

"Perfect!" Caitlin nodded once, and tucked her water bottle away. "Then harder it is."

Cisco threw himself back on his rock and moaned.

 **TEAM LEGENDS! WAIT, NO, THAT'S LEGENDS OF TOMORROW.**

They stopped for another quick break 10 minutes later, and continued in that fashion, slowly up the mountain. It got steeper as they went, and in a few places they had to actually rock climb. Barry was impressed- Caitlin didn't once complain about her huge backpack, or let Barry take it for awhile. "I brought it, I carry it, even if we don't end up needing _any_ of it."

About 2 hours into their walk, Cisco looked up. "Either it is a whole heck of a lot later then I thought it was, or those clouds are telling us this was a bad idea. Or," He tilted his head, considering. "Mark Mardin is somewhere on this mountain."

Caitlin tilted her head up as well, and Barry followed suit. There were dark, dangerous looking clouds swirling in from what seemed like every directions, and everywhere around them was getting steadily darker.

"I'm dreading the answer..." Cisco said. "But did anyone actually check the weather before we left?"

Caitlin and Barry exchanged glances. "I didn't really think about it..." Caitlin bit her lip nervously, but straightened up. "We have to get to some sort of shelter."

As soon as she said it, it began to pour. Caitlin squeaked, and ran to find a temporary block under a conifer. She dug into her backpack and pulled out a slightly crushed rain poncho.

"Now I'm regretting teasing her about that backpack." Cisco muttered to Barry.

He chuckled. "Because if anyone can hold a dangerously vengeful grudge, it's Caitlin.

She glanced over. "We need to see if we can get off of this path. The mountain's going to be too slippery to climb down, and it's too open going up. If this turns into a thunder storm, we need to be near trees."

"When did you get so good?" Cisco asked in awe.

She smiled proudly. "I've done some reading, just in case."

"I'll go check out how the woods look." Barry offered, and flashed off before she could stop him.

Not even a second past before they heard crashing in the woods, and saw him falling down the hill. Caitlin snatched up her backpack, and ran into the thicket of trees, Cisco calling after her.

"Barry?" Caitlin yelled, peering through the sheet of rain, barely broken by the trees. "Barry, can you here me?"

"I'm over here..." Came a moan.

Caitlin changed direction, slipping for a moment on some leaves, but she grabbed a branch and pulled herself the rest of the way to where Barry was lying.

Caitlin tossed her backpack to the wet ground, and wiped her hair out of her face to get a closer look at his injuries. "Alright, what hurts?"

"Everything..." Barry groaned theatrically.

She frowned at him. "As much as I wish there was a big band aid I could put over your entire body, there isn't one. So that wasn't very helpful."

He gave her a blank look, and she restated. "So tell me what hurts!"

 **TEAM SUPERGIRL! WAIT, NO THAT'S SUPERGIRL.**

12 minutes of complaining and agonizing slipping later, they had gotten back to Cisco, and mostly patched Barry up. He was ok, but being very dramatic about it all, and Caitlin's head was starting to hurt from rolling her eyes so much.

"What now?" Cisco groaned. He was cold, sore, and soaked through.

Caitlin ran a hand through her hair, now limp and wet, and took a deep breath. "Lets see if we can find a cave. Anywhere that's closed off and dry, where we can regroup and figure out our plan, and maybe even dry off a little."

They spread out over the woods, and Barry only used his speed a tiny bit, after a long lecture from Caitlin. 5 minutes into their search, Cisco yelled. "Guys! Over here!"

Barry and Caitlin tromped over. He had found, not a cave, but a overhang, that was at least drier then their current surroundings. They three of them practically dove into it, and Caitlin threw down her backpack. She leaned against the wall, and let out a breath. "Alright. First thing's first. Barry: Do you need food?"

He blinked at her. " _What_?"

"Do you need food?" She repeated. "You used your speed, and I was wondering if you're hungry."

Caitlin didn't wait for his answer this time, she just pulled out a calorie bar and thrust it into his limp hand. "Ok, you eat this. Cisco, I brought these for you." She tossed him a bag of potato chips.

Cisco looked at it as though it was a million dollar diamond, then back at his friend. "You are literally the most awesome person _ever_."

Caitlin took it in stride. "Thank you." She grabbed a bag of almonds, and munched on a few, before taking a moment to squeeze out her hair. It made a small puddle on the ground by her side, and she let out a sigh. "Now what?"

"Hey, you're the one who's all wilderness smart. Don't look at me." Cisco held up his hands, and ate another chip, before offering the bag around.

"We should try and make a fire." Caitlin decided. "Dry out our clothes a little, so we don't get sick. None of us want hypothermia to climb down a mountain."

Barry stared at her. "You going to make a _fire_. In the rain."

"Yes." Caitlin said. "Good thing I brought matches!"

 **TEAM ARROW! WAIT, NO, THAT'S THE ARROW.**

Caitlin was elected as, "most likely to get the best materials" by both the boys, so she wrapped her poncho around herself, pulled up the gigantic hood, and set out into the steadily darkening woods.

It was chillier then it had been when they had arrived, even when it started raining. Caitlin shivered in her soaked hiking pants, and began to desperately search for some sort of dry wood and tinder. She found a few sticks underneath a pine tree, and a sort of dry leaf. That was about it.

Caitlin pushed her hair back once again and looked around. It was time to think creatively. What had Ronnie always said? "If you can't find it on the ground, there's usually something higher up."

She looked above her, ignoring the water splashing into her eyes, and located a thick hemlock, with numerous branches spiraling down it's center. Perfect.

Trying not to slip, Caitlin ran toward the tree, and carefully hoisted herself up. Three points of contact. Hand, foot, foot. Keep going. There were a few sticks to her right, and she broke them off, tucking them into her pocket. A few more pulls, and some whispies (tiny sticks perfect for catching a flame) came into view.

On her way back down, she made her first mistake. Caitlin put both her feet onto one branch, and it cracked down the side.

With a scream, Caitlin tumbled down the tree, just barely catching herself on a wider branch before she could smash to the forest floor. She pulled herself over it, voice ragged, panting.

Then she slipped, and the ground came up beneath her, fast and hard.

Barry and Cisco both came running. "Caitlin!" Cisco yelled.

Caitlin groaned in response, trying to sit up. Her ankle throbbed. Cisco crouched beside her and supported her back with his hand, helping her up. She gritted her teeth. "I think my I broke my ankle."

Barry ran a hand though his hair, looking upset. "What are we going to do?"

"I got wood." Caitlin said weakly, patting her pockets. "And I have an Ace Bandage in the first aid kit. Just help me get to our cave, and we'll figure things out from there."

"While you got wood, Barry and I tried calling for help." Cisco told her as the boys helped her to her feet and let her lean on them as they moved toward their shelter.

"And?" Caitlin glanced up excitedly. "Did it work?"

"No." Cisco said glumly. "I guess we really should have gotten T-Mobile." The other two gave him a blank look. "You know, like in the commercial? They put their towers everywhere, so that people can watch football games in apple orchards and- you know what? Never mind."

Caitlin giggled, and her friends set her down on the damp rock underneath their overhang. She leaned against the wall, and grabbed her backpack.

Barry attempted to light a match while Caitlin painfully set, then wrapped her ankle. It was already getting swollen, and now she wasn't sure if she would be able to fit it in her boot for the climb down.

The small teepee flickered to life, and Caitlin's whispies caught and blazed. Barry grinned. "Finally, something goes right."

"I know." Cisco rolled his eyes and held his hand over the small flame. They steamed as they dried. "I think this outing is more cursed then any meta fight that Barry's ever been in."

"Ugh, don't mention metas." Caitlin groaned, head lolling unto Barry's shoulder as she warmed her own fingers. "One will probably appear and kill all of us if you do."

Barry shook his head bemusedly, and glanced down at her ankle. "Do you need us to get you something? Pain meds, maybe?"

"They always make me drowsy." Caitlin sighed. "I can't afford to be drowsy right now."

Cisco nudged her shoulder. "Take something for your ankle and sleep. It's not like you can really go look for more wood or something in that state."

She smiled at him, and reached into the first aid kit once again. There was a small bottle of pills, and she took two, before re-closing the bottle and leaning against Barry again. He brushed her hair back. "Alright, so we can call anyone, the wood supply is limited, and it's _still_ raining."

Caitlin sat up a little, and focused her gaze on Cisco. "Hey, you should see if you can find more sticks, and we can dry them by the fire before it burns out, so that we have more wood."

He nodded, and hopped to his feet. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises."

"And no trees!" Barry called after him.

Caitlin laughed and blinked sleepily. Barry shivered, and she looked up at him. "I've got a space blanket in my bag." She reminded him.

He smiled down at her. "You should take it. You're the one that got hurt."

"Yeah, but I'm not cold." He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Barry! I'm wearing, like, 8 layers on my top."

He snorted with laughed, but reached into her bag and pulled out the blanket. It was still and shiny, but she knew it would keep him warm. "You know, I'm never teasing you for over-preparing again." Barry mused.

"Good." Caitlin yawned, and closed her eyes. She vaguely heard Cisco come in and place more logs on the fire, but then the hike, the stress, and the meds all got to her, and she slipped of to sleep.

 **TEAM FLASH! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!**

When Caitlin woke up, it was morning in their overhang. She felt a heavy blanket resting on her shoulders, and someone was curled up next to her, their backs pressed. She blinked and looked over her shoulder, barely avoiding getting a mouthful of Cisco's long, dark hair.

The rain had stopped, and now the sun was out, sparkling against all of the leaves on the ground and still left in the trees.

Caitlin sat up, remembered her ankle, and bit back a cry of pain. It woke Barry up anyway, and he blinked heavy eyes in her direction. "Man... what time is it?"

Caitlin reached over to her bag and pulled out her phone to check the time. While she was digging through, she realized how hungry she was. Barry's stomach growled, too, as if on cue. She tossed him a bar.

Her phone was nearly dead, but she could still get the time. "It's 4:10." She whispered, trying not to wake Cisco up, even though he slept like a rock most days.

He did wake up this time, probably because he was sleeping _on_ a rock, instead of like one. "Man... what time is it?"

Caitlin and Barry bit their lips to keep from laughing. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Cisco." Barry snickered.

"Actually, he didn't." Caitlin added.

Cisco gave them both blank looks. "Dudes, it's too early for your inside jokes. Anyway, mine and Caitlin's inside jokes are way better. Like that time with the-"

"Yes, yes, we don't need to go into detail." Caitlin's face turned red, and Barry looked at them both quizzically. They didn't bother to elaborate.

Cisco yawned, and grabbed Caitlin phone to look at the time. "Check your own." She huffed.

"Yours was closer." Cisco grunted, reached for the granola bar that was discarded on the floor. He inspected it, and then looked up at Caitlin. "Seriously? 1 gram of sugar?"

"And 10 of protein."

"You mean 10 grams of tasteless lumps." Cisco wrinkled his nose, but opened it up anyway. "I don't see how you eat this stuff."

Caitlin only sighed, and check on her foot. It was about twice it's normal size, even though the medication probably helped with the swelling, and a cacophony of different colors. She bit her lip as she thought about what she should do. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk back down the mountain with this."

Barry frowned in concern, but, knowing she hated fondling, didn't say much other then, "We'll figure something out."

They ate a "tasteless" breakfast of "tasteless" granola bars, and finished off the water that Caitlin had brought. Both the boys thanked her repeatedly for being so paranoid and over prepared, and, even though it was a backhanded compliment, it was sweet of them.

After they had packed up, Cisco traded bag's with Caitlin, and Barry supported her, hoping on one leg, to the trail. It was slippery, because of the rain, and Caitlin really didn't see how they were supposed to do this.

Barry slung his arm under her leg and picked her up, bridal style. She blinked at him. "It's going to be easier for both of us." He smiled. "Though I might have to take a few breaks."

She felt awful, being such a (literal) burden, but Barry and Cisco said over and over that she was no such thing, and that they would all probably be in very bad shape without her there.

They got a little ways down the mountain, going very slowly and carefully, trying to avoid steep rocks and slippery areas. Barry was getting tired fast, his arms not used to being the ones having to do the work. Cisco could pick her up, though, so they just had to wait until he was rested enough to continue every time they stopped.

Caitlin's ankle was throbbing horribly from all of the unintentional jarring that the climb was giving it. She had taken more pain meds, and even rewrapped it, which helped a little, but her hands were trembling too badly to reset the bone, so she would just have to wait until they got to a hospital.

They finally - _finally_ \- got to a parking lot; thankfully with no further disasters. Barry was breathing heavily, and just about collapsed into the car. Caitlin was out of water, and all she could offer him was an apple.

Cisco checked his phone and found the connection was still not great, so Barry loaded Caitlin into the back of her car, and they all drove to the nearest convenience store. It was closed. "For real?" Barry leaned his forehead against the steering wheel briefly, and Caitlin tried not to cry.

Now it was Cisco's turn to be the cool headed one. "Alright, team! We are just going to drive on down to the nearest hospital. Caitlin can get checked out, Barry can call Joe... it will all work out." He reached into the backseat and rubbed Caitlin's knee. "We're gonna get through this."

The 'nearest hospital' turned out to be two hours away. Barry was shaky with hunger by the time they arrived, and Caitlin was dozing fitfully in the backseat.

Cisco ran in first, after Barry pulled up outside, and returned with a few nurses and a stretcher. They loaded Caitlin on and took her to an x-ray machine, even as she tried to convince them she was a doctor and knew what a broken ankle was.

It was actually a worst break then she had thought- her ankle had completely shattered in a few places from the fall, but the nurses were good, and they put her under as they set and fixed the bone. She came out of her hospital room to meet her friends with a frown and a complaint about the crutches. The frown quickly changed to a smile when both of her boys jumped up and squished her in their arms.

"I called Joe." Barry informed her as she hobbled out of the clinic. "He ordered pizza, and also you guys are going to stay the night."

"Sounds good to me!" Cisco chirped. Now that they were out of the woods (both literally and figuratively) he seemed as chipper and perky as ever. "Pizza is always a bonus, in my opinion."

Barry laughed, and clapped a hand on his back. "Hey, we can do this more often. You're just going to have to pay."

"Let me reiterate." Cisco said quickly. " _Free_ pizza is always a bonus."

Caitlin laughed, and let Barry help her back into her seat in the car. This time Cisco got in the driver's side, and they took the highway to Joe's house.

Joe hugged them all when he saw them, seeming very relieved, and ushered them through the front door. Not that they needed much convincing, especially when the smell of fresh pizza hit their hungry selves.

They spent the next hour stuffing themselves, arguing over movies and doting over Caitlin's ankle. She realized how much she had missed the three of them together- just them, no Wells, no Eddie or Iris or Harry or Jesse or Wally or any of the many people who had infiltrated into their team. It was good to be back together.

Though she could do without the broken ankle.

 **Author's Note: THERE YOU GO! Man, that was fun and long! Hopefully there wasn't anything that seemed romantic in there... I really did try my hardest- it's tough for me, though, being a hardcore Snowbarry shipper.**


	5. Nyssara

**A/N: Hey all! This is Aurum. Fidei! So this is a fix-it oneshot of after Sara's soul was restored. This is like the day after. I just feel like some Nyssara was greatly needed :)**

It was early in the morning and Sara was already wide awake. Being dead for a year must make sleep something less than a necessity. Sara was going over the previous night in her head while she quietly took a shower. She enjoyed being with all her friends and she loved the feeling of hugging Laurel and her dad. She had been slightly nervous when she saw Thea at first. The last memory she had of the girl was of her aiming an arrow at her, but it was soon explained that Malcolm used her in order to kill her. Other than that slight bump, her reunion with her friends and family had gone well.

She decided she wanted to make Laurel breakfast. And Thea. The younger girl was living with her sister now. She could hear both women lightly snoring in their respective bedrooms.

She began the prep work to make three omelets. She had perused the ingredients in Laurels fridge and decided on spinach, cheese, and mushrooms. She began chopping the veggies, every once and a while munching on a piece of mushroom. She them slowly mixed the veggies into the egg mixture. She was about to pour the mixture into the hot pan to begin the first omelet when she felt eyes on her back. She quickly grabbed one of the kitchen knives from the block on the counter and rounded on the person that was silently approaching her.

The tip of the knife was centimeters away from Nyssa's throat. She looked slightly amused at Sara's reaction.

"I see you can still sense people in the shadows." She said in her brisk accent.

"What are you doing here Nyssa?" Sara asked turning back to work on breakfast. She unconsciously made the portions smaller than originally intended so she could make a fourth.

"Felicity got word to me last night about the magic man. I was in the state. I needed to see you." She sounded broken. "I needed to see for myself, that you were ok."

"I am ok. At least I think I am ok. I have never been resurrected before" Sara kept her back turned on Nyssa. She was busy finishing up the first omelet and starting the second. Nyssa watched her formerly dead lover carefully.

"I have missed you, beloved. This past year has been pure torture for me. Losing you, it was like losing a piece of myself." Nyssa finally spoke as Sara finished her third omelet.

At that Sara turned to face the other woman. She had never seen Nyssa quite like this. She was collapsed in on herself. Her shoulders hunched and head downturned. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Nyssa…"

"I will go now. I don't want to push myself on you." Nyssa said as she quickly swiped at her eyes. She made for the door.

"Wait no." Sara surged forward to grab Nyssa's arm. She looked into her eyes, blue meeting brown. "Nyssa don't leave. I don't remember being dead or even being feral. So the last I remember is being on a mission for the league. The last I remember of you is kissing you good-bye. Even though it feels like only a few weeks for me… I've still missed you"

They remained like that looking at one another intensely for a long moment before Sara finally acted and pulled on the arm she was holding so that Nyssa was pulled to her height. She kissed the other woman softly, smiling into it as she closed her eyes in content. Nyssa quickly relaxed and wrapped herself around Sara, drawing her closer to herself and in turn deepening the kiss.

They only separated when they heard a throat being cleared and the familiar sound of Thea Queen laughing lightly.

The women separated reluctantly, but not before giving one another one more quick kiss. Sara walked back into the kitchen in order to finish the last omelet.

"I made breakfast. They are spinach, mushroom, and cheese omelets. The three already made are for you guys." Sara said over her shoulder at the women behind her.

Laurel remained rooted in her place as Thea bounced forward to take a seat next to Nyssa. Nyssa and Thea began eating. Sara was finishing her omelet.

"Nyssa, I-"Laurel began

"Stop. All is forgiven. My beloved is returned. No grudges are going to be held for that." Nyssa waved her off "Now come. Eat with us."

Laurel smiled at Nyssa before walking to join her friends at her kitchen table. Sara soon joined them with a plate of her own.

Sara glanced around her at the three women seated around her. She truly took them in. The way Laurel and Thea were nit-picking at each other and stealing bites of each other's identical omelets. The way Laurel bumped shoulders with Nyssa in order to make her laugh through her delicately taken bite. The way Nyssa kept glancing at her a giving her a small smile as if she was keeping a secret.

Damn, it was good to be alive.

 **A/N: So it's short but its sweet and to the point and I hope you liked it :)**


	6. Snowbert

_**Written by Write-To-You**_

 _First Hug:_

Sometimes, things got really overwhelming at STAR Labs. After a particularly long fight with a meta, adrenaline would course through everyone's veins, making them feel buzzy, jumpy and excitable.

That especially happened when said meta got _into_ STAR Labs, somehow broke past Cisco's (not-so) foolproof security system, and raced into the Cortex, figurative guns blazing. And then, very unhelpfully, got Barry out of commission by telling him that Iris was being held captive.

Of course Barry chose to go save Iris. He chose Iris every time- would _always_ choose Iris every time.

Luckily for them, Mr. Meta (a telepathic, still unnamed), didn't know about Cisco's Vibing powers. Cisco ran for his gauntlets and glasses, but the meta blocked him in his path, using his powers to move a desk in front of the door. "I don't think so, Mr. Ramon. We can't have _anyone_ leaving the party-"

The last part was more of a "Par-" then a "Party", because Julian took the opportunity to grab a chair and smash it across the telepaths back. Caitlin shrieked. Cisco shrieked. The meta didn't shriek, instead he fell to the ground, groaning. Cisco vaulted over the desk, tripped, fell on his face, then scrambled back up and sprinted down the corridor.

Caitlin scanned the desks. "Julian- where are Cisco's meta cuffs?"

"How should I know?!" He cried, glancing around desperately for another chair to arm himself, and only finding ones of the swivel variety. "Probably in his lab?"

Groaning, the meta started to come to. Caitlin quickly kicked him in the head. "Ow..." She groaned, pulling off her heel to rub her toe. "Next he wakes up, you're doing that."

Julian gave her an impressed look, and nudged the meta with his foot. "If we can get him down to the pipeline..."

Cisco came sprinting back into the room, panting, he glasses pressed haphazardly to his face. Caitlin cut him off before he could even fully enter the room. "Where are your power dampening cu-"

It was her turn to be cut off. This time the interruption took the shape of a blackboard eraser. The meta was awake again. "Julian!" Caitlin scolded, rubbing the back of her head.

Julian blinked, and promptly dazed the meta again with his boot. "Sorry, mate."

Cisco was rushing back down the corridor. "Beee riiiight baaaaaack!" He yelled, his voice reverberating around the hallway and slowly diminishing as he continued to run.

"Alright." Caitlin nodded, steeling herself. "You take an arm, and I'll take the other, and we'll start to bring him down to the pipeline."

Julian raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we wait for Cisco to get back? Or Barry? Or the power cuffs?" He frowned. "No, that makes it sound like the power cuffs are their own person."

Caitlin, despite herself, let out a giggle. Julian smiled, pleased that he made her laugh. Cisco came back in before they could make a decision, and and vaulted over the desk-

And slammed into yet another one. "Owwww..." They heard him grunt, but now the doorway was completely blocked by Caitlin's desk, and the meta was back on his feet.

"How do you recover so _quickly_?!" Caitlin asked in annoyance, pulling Julian to the safety of her lab as chalk was tossed telepathically at them, then followed by a marker...

Caitlin screamed as a lamp came flying after then, and Julian gave a sharp tug on her wrist, sending her tumbling to the floor to crouch beside him. He peeked out, and let out a low groan. "Computer-!"

There was a loud crash, and both of their heads shot out and peeked over the side of the table they had hidden behind. Cisco was standing triumphant, the remains of the blasted desk lying at his feet.

The meta was down in seconds, power dampening cuffs snapped firmly into place. Barry arrived with Iris, now safe, in time to drag him triumphantly to the pipeline. Julian grabbed Caitlin and hugged her close to his chest.

Then he let go, turned red, and hurried out of the room. Caitlin laughed and shook her head, body tingling from the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. Cisco patted her shoulder. "Team Metahuman-0, Team Geek-1."

 _First Date:_

Spur of the moment was Julian's middle name. Coffee, drinks, a quick takeout dinner, every time he caught Caitlin unprepared, and then expected her to be able to get ready to go on their...

Date? Was it a date? Was it a... friend-date? Friendate? Caitlin had no clue, and there was no _way_ she was going to ask Julian. So she asked Cisco to ask Julian, because, when in doubt, ask your friend to do stuff for you. It's less obvious.

Cisco reported back in record time (like 20 minutes after she asked him to talk to Julian). "Here's the scoop." He said, leaning on her desk and wiggling his eyebrows in the way he always did when trying to make things confidential. "I casually mentioned to Julian that I noticed you two had been going out a lot, recently. After a long stutter-fest on his part, he spilled everything." Here, Cisco lowered his voice, straightened his posture, and put on a lame British accent in imitation of the metahuman specialist. "'You-You can't tell her, mate, but, I mean, I'd like them to be, you know. Dates. But I don't know if that's how she feels, you know? Promise me you won't tell her, though."

Cisco paused, and grinned. "Good thing I promised with my fingers crossed." He snickered.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, inwardly shrieking, and stood up. "Thank you for doing that, Cisco."

Before she could leave the room, Cisco had lightly grasped her arm. "Hey... are you two, um... going to be... _dating_?"

Smiling, Caitlin shrugged. "I don't know." She said, pulling away and hurrying down the hallway.

The second Julian saw her, his face turned Flash red. "Oh no- he- he told you, didn't he- of _course_ he told he, he tells you everything!" He yanked his fingers through his hair. "Did he tell you?"

Caitlin opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it once more. Then she closed it, and opened it one more time to say, "Julian, would you like to go on a date with me?"

He blinked. Then he blinked again. It took him a few more following blinks before he could respond. "Yes! Yes, blimey, yes, I'll go on a date with you."

She grinned in response, and pulled him out the door.

 _First Time Holding Hands/Cuddling:_

6 dates later, and things hadn't progressed much. Julian would smile, link arms with her, walk down the street to the newest restaurant they were trying, and then do the exact same thing on the way back. When they would arrive at Caitlin's apartment, he would smile awkwardly, occasionally give her a hug.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Caitlin was getting a little bit annoyed. Did she have to insinuate _everything_ in this relationship? How hard was it to hold a girls hand? Give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek? Or... not on the cheek?

The worst part was, Julian didn't seem to be bothered by the snail-like pace they were moving at. He was happier then she had ever seen him, always beaming at her when she came into STAR Labs, and seeming very comfortable during their dinner night conversations. He didn't seem to want anything _more._

The thing was... Julian was scared. He was scared that he was going to be too much, and frighten Caitlin away. He was scared he was going to lose her, and her friendship, and everything else that came with it. He was scared that he might not ever find a girl like Caitlin Snow ever again. He wanted everything to be _perfect_ , and that was starting to get a little bit boring for Caitlin.

So she took things into her own hands, quite literally.

After it had officially been a month since they started "dating", Iris and Barry invited the two of them to a movie night with Jesse, Wally, Cisco and Gypsy. Julian looked a little hesitant, neither of them having officially confirmed that they were together yet, and it was pretty obvious this was a movie night for couples... but Caitlin smiled and agreed right away.

They walked up to the Barry and Iris' house, Caitlin chatting away about new biochemistry material she had discovered, and Julian nervously fidgeting. Before they walked inside, Caitlin grabbed his arm. "Hey. It's going to be fine."

"Yeah, yeah, right." Julian nodded, unconvinced but trying his best. "It'll be fine."

Caitlin knocked on the door. Barry was the first to get there, beaming and ushering them in like a true host. Iris waved from the couch, Jesse and Wally already seated on the floor in front of her, picking through movies.

"I said STAR Wars." Jesse called, eager to get two more people on her side. "But Iris said she doesn't feel like it."

"Then what does Iris feel like?" Caitlin asked, smiling and thanking Barry as he took her coat.

"Iron Man 2." Jesse huffed. "I've seen that a million times already!"

Julian raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you guys had enough of superheroes for one day? Or lifetime?"

Giggling, Caitlin hurried over and looked at the movies. "I'm cool for superheroes, but-"

"Indiana Jones!" Julian yelled over from the kitchen, where he was wheedling Barry to put butter on the popcorn.

"Fitting." Iris muttered, rolling her eyes. "Those movies are so..."

"Gory?" Wally suggested, grinning.

"Yeah."

Iris perked up after a second of thought. "Ooh! How about Hidden Figures?"

Jesse immediately nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that that one's good."

Barry frowned, coming in with 3 bowls of popcorn, one for each couple. "Do we have that one?"

"It's rentable." Iris said, hopping into a chair and grabbing a remote. "All in favor?" Everyone was good with it, so Iris quickly pulled up the movie and hit rent.

That left seating. Jesse and Wally took half of the couch, Jesse half-on-half-off Wally's lap, their bowl of popcorn resting in her knee. Iris sat on Barry's lab in the green armchair, and that left Julian and Caitlin to cram themselves into the other end of the couch.

At first, it was extremely uncomfortable. They placed themselves as far away from each other as possible, barely touching, until Iris gave Caitlin a weird look. She threw caution to the wind, and leaned slowly, hesitantly, into Julian's chest.

After a few more minutes, they were situated much like the others, Julian hiding his grin in Caitlin's hair.

 _First Kiss:_

5 days after their relationship was made public, Caitlin found that she and Julian didn't _stop_ holding hands. She absolutely loved it; she loved the feeling over their fingers intertwined; she loved the tingling that happened when their arms brushed; she loved seeing Julian gently smile whenever she grabbed his hand and held on.

She was very content with the little world they had created.

So now it was Julian's turned to take step 3.

Caitlin had insinuated the first date _and_ their hand holding. So he had to suck it up and be brave.

It was easier said then done, especially after a dinner date that he fidgeted the whole way through, mind going overdrive, planning how he was going to pull this off. It was so simple that it was kind of stupid that he was worrying.

All he had to do was kiss her.

 _Kissing. Caitlin._ Julian's palms started to sweat, a usual happening when he was nervous. He was _so_ nervous.

They were now on Caitlin's front porch. As usual, he had walked her to the door, but had refrained from holding her hand, this time. She would know he was freaking out, and suspect what his mind had been on 85% on throughout dinner.

She turned around in her doorway, giving him a smile. And just like that, his foggy mind cleared, and Julian knew _exactly_ what he had to do.

He stumbled a little on the third step, covering it up with a nervous cough. Caitlin's smile grew, and she opened her arms for a hug. Julian grasped one of her hands, and very gently used it to pull himself the rest of the way forward. Caitlin's eyes widened as he rested his other hand on her face, and, without overthinking it (for once), leaned it.

There lips actually met in the middle, with Caitlin surging up eagerly at the last second. He was taking too long for her liking, and, even though she had been wanting to kiss him for _so long_ , those extra milliseconds felt like hours.

Julian found weird sensed coming into play as they kissed. The softness of her lips overwhelmed him a little, but when he looked back on it later that evening, lying it bed with a large grin on his face, he found her remembered other parts more then the actual kiss itself. Her smell, for one, an unusual, but comforting mix of evergreen tress and cinnamon spices, and the specific slide of her shirt against her stomach as he laid his hand across her hips. The cool breeze as it blew her hair a little, sending soft strands tumbling into his face.

Her eyes, too, stayed in his mind, a warm brown smiling on him before they slipped shut. How they took a second to open again, once he had pulled away. How they sparkled when they did open.

"Goodnight." He managed, throat completely dry.

"Goodnight." Caitlin breathed. They stared at each other for an inordinate amount of time before Julian pulled himself away and walked slowly, deliberately, to his car.

Caitlin's brown eyes were the last thing he was when he fell asleep that night.

 _First I-Love-You:_

Julian was nervous again. He kept reminding himself that the last time he had made a move to further their relationship, it had gone well. Fantastic, even. Bloody brilliantly. And it had lead to many, many other kisses afterwards. None were quite as good as the first, though. That one would always have a special place in both their hearts.

He wanted to do this right. He wanted it to be romantic and special and everything that Caitlin would possibly dream of. She wouldn't even know what hit her. Hopefully.

After a quick prep with Cisco, who considered himself the go-to on all things wingman/romantic, Julian wiped his palms on his slacks and walked into the Cortex.

Caitlin looked up. "Hey, Julian." She smiled, her beautiful brown eyes lighting up as she saw him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Julian responded carefully. "I actually want to talk to you about something."

Caitlin tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. Julian took a step foreword and laced their fingers. "Do you know that you're beautiful?" He breathed, passing a hand over her cheek. He didn't wait for her to respond "You're so beautiful. You're eyes are so alive and you have a way to make everyone happy even when they don't want to be."

"Thank you." Caitlin smiled, blushed a little. "Where did that come from?"

"Just something I wanted to say for awhile." Julian shrugged. A very, very long while. "There's, uh, another thing I've been meaning to say for awhile, but, um, that bits going to be a bit harder."

"You don't have to be nervous." Caitlin said. She knew what was coming, but she didn't want to spoil it for him. "Just open your mouth and say it."

"I wish it was that easy." Julian breathed. "There's so much I want to say right now, so much I want to tell you. I want to tell you how amazing you are, but I just- there aren't enough synonyms in the thesaurus for amazing..."

Caitlin laughed. "You sure have a talent for unique compliments." She grinned.

"Wait 'till I get started." Julian muttered, now his turn to turn a little red. "Every single bit of you, inside and out, deserves about an a hundred page book of praise-" Caitlin laughed outright again. "That would get long." She teased. "And awkward."

"Yes, yes, it would." Julian agreed, vigorously nodding his head. "Blimey, I wanted this to be a little more romantic, but, I, um... Caitlin.. I..." He took a very deep breath. "I love you. From the bottom of my symbolic heart."

Caitlin blinked. "You love- wait, what? From the bottom of your-"

"Symbolic heart." Julian repeated, pleased with himself for getting it all out. "I figured that, as a doctor, you would appreciate me not misusing the heart as something that had emotion. I was going to say 'I love you from the bottom of my brain', but Cisco thought that sounded a bit off-"

"Wait. _Cisco_?" Caitlin started to laugh once more. "Oh Julian."

He waited for a second. "You're lack of requital is worrying me."

"What?" Caitlin blanched. "Oh, oh! Sorry. I love you too, Julian. From the bottom of my symbolic heart."

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Julian groaned, pressing his forehead into his shoulder.

"Nope." Caitlin agreed, grinning. "But I love you all the more for trying."

 **Author's Note: Hey, that was** _ **fun!**_ **Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
